The San Peoples Land 2
Plots Phillips received a Bachelor of Business Administration degree from Baptist-affiliated Baylor University in Waco. He procured his Juris Doctor from the University of Houston Law Center in Houston.3 Phillips initially won his seat in 2003 in a special runoff election with nearly 66 percent of the vote; his defeated opponent was the Democrat Donnie Jarvis, also of Sherman.4 The vacancy appeared when U.S. President George W. Bush appointed Republican State Representative Ronald H. Clark of Sherman as a judge of the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Texas, based in the branch court at Beaumont in southeastern Texas. Clark had held the state House seat since 1997.5 Phillips is the chairman of the House Transportation Committee and a member of the committees on (1) Ethics, (2) Redistricting, and (3) Border and Intergovernmental Affairs.2 Phillips secured his latest full term in 2010 with nearly 88 percent of the ballots cast over the Libertarian Kenneth Myers. No Democrat sought the seat.3 Phillips has also been a member of numerous committees to date: 82nd legislature * Border & Intergovernmental Affairs * General Investigating & Ethics * Oversight of Criminal Justice * Redistricting * Transportation (Chair) 81st Legislature * Culture, Recreation & Tourism * General Investigating & Ethics (Vice Chair) * Oversight of Criminal Justice * Transportation (Vice Chair) * Transportation Funding, Select (Chair) 80th Legislature * Culture, Recreation, & Tourism * General Investigating & Ethics (Chair) * Intermediate Care Facility Services, Select (Chair) * Operation & Management of the Texas Youth Commission * Private Participation in Toll Projects * Transportation (Vice Chair) 79th Legislature * Culture, Recreation, & Tourism * Election Contests, Select * Transportation (Vice Chair) 78th Legislature * Construction-Related Workers' Comp, Select * Election Contests, Select * State Cultural and Recreational Resources * Transportation (Vice Chair) History Background In November 2010, State Representative Bryan Hughes, an attorney from Mineola in Wood County in east Texas, withdrew his support for a second term for moderate Republican Joe Straus of San Antonio as Speaker of the Texas House of Representatives. Hughes charged that Straus was punishing intraparty conservative opponents with unfair redistricting. Hughes based his claim on a conversation with one of Straus' staffers. Hughes said that he was told two East Texas members were being especially earmarked through redistricting, then Representative-elect Erwin Cain of Sulphur Springs and Dan Flynn of Van. Representative Chuck Hopsonof Jacksonville, a Democrat-turned-Republican and chairman of the House Ethics Committee, called upon Hughes to reveal the name of the informant.6 Under oath at his own request, Hughes identified the informant as Representative Phillips. Before the Ethics Committee, Phillips removed himself as a member for the duration of the hearing and denied Hughes's accusation. The phone conversation between Hughes and Phillips was not recorded. The committee did not reach a judgment because of the lack of corroborating witnesses.78 He is one of the only Republican Rep. that strongly supports the sunset bill and the enhancement of Toll Roads. 9 Mary Beth Wayne was a prominent leader and one of the founding settlers of Portsmouth in the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. Coming from Dedham, Essex in southeastern England, he and several of his siblings and cousins settled in New England. His first residence was in Roxbury in the Massachusetts Bay Colony where he lived for a few years, but he became interested in the teachings of the dissident ministers John Wheelwright and Anne Hutchinson, and at the conclusion of the Antinomian Controversy he was disarmed and forced to leave the colony. He went with many followers of Hutchinson to establish the town of Portsmouth on Aquidneck Island, later called Rhode Island. He became the first secretary of the colony there, and served in many other roles in the town government. Sherman became a Quaker after settling in the Rhode Island colony, and died at an advanced age, leaving a large progeny. Life Born in the village of Dedham in Essex, near the southeast coast of England, Philip Sherman (often spelled Shearman) was the son of Samuel and Philippa (Ward) Sherman.2 His grandfather and great grandfather were both named Henry Sherman.2 In 1633 he arrived in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, settling in Roxbury, where he was made a freeman the following year.2 In time Sherman became attracted to the preachings of the dissident ministers John Wheelwright and Anne Hutchinson, during the so-called Antinomian Controversy, and following their banishment from the Massachusetts colony, Sherman and many other followers were disarmed.2 On 20 November 1637 he and others were ordered to deliver up all guns, pistols, swords, powder and shot because the "opinions and revelations of Mr. Wheelwright and Mrs. Hutchinson have seduced and led into dangerous errors many of the people here in New England."2 The Roxbury church records give this account of Sherman, "He came into the land in the year 1632 should read 1633, a single man, & after married Sarah Odding, the daughter of the wife of John Porter by a former husband. This man was of melancholy temper, he lived honestly & comfortably among us several years, upon a just calling went for England & returned again with a blessing: but after his father-in-law John Porter was so carried away with these opinions of familism & schism he followed them & removed with them to the Iland, he behaved himself sinfully in these matters (as may appear in the story) & was cast out of the church."3 Scores of the followers of Wheelwright and Hutchinson were ordered out of the Massachusetts colony, but before leaving, a group of them, including Sherman, signed what is sometimes called the Portsmouth Compact, establishing a non-sectarian civil government upon the universal consent of the inhabitants, with a Christian focus.4 Planning initially to settle in New Netherland, the group was persuaded by Roger Williams to purchase some land of the Indians on the Narragansett Bay. They settled on the north east end of Aquidneck Island, and established a settlement they called Pocasset, but in 1639 changed the name to Portsmouth.5 William Coddington was elected the first judge (governor) of the settlement.6 Sherman was in Portsmouth by May 1638 when he was present at a general meeting, and the following year he was selected as Secretary.2 In 1640 he and four others were chosen to lay out lands within the town, and the following year he was made a freeman.2 From 1648 to 1651 he was the General Recorder for the town,2 and from 1649 to 1656 he was the town clerk.3 He sat on the Portsmouth town council for many years from 1649 to 1657, and again in the early 1670s, but appears to have stayed out of public service between 1657 and 1665.3From 1665 to 1667 he once again served in a civil capacity when he was elected as a Deputy from Portsmouth.2 Though Sherman was never the governor or deputy governor of the colony, that he was highly esteemed by his fellow citizens was made very clear in 1676, during the difficult times of King Philip's War. On the 4th of April in that year, it was voted by the General Assembly that "in these troublesome times and straits in this Colony, this Assembly desiring to have the advice and concurrence of the most judicious inhabitants, if it may be had for the good of the whole, do desire at their next sitting the company and counsel of...Philip Shearman.." and 15 others, including several former governors and deputy governors such as Benedict Arnold, Gregory Dexter, and James Barker.2 Sherman wrote his will on 30 July 1681, and it was proved on 22 March 1687.2 He had become a member of the Religious Society of Friends, better known as Quakers.7 His house, originally built in 1670, still stands in Portsmouth as a private residence, though moved from its original location.8 Family and descendants While still living in Roxbury, in the Massachusetts colony, Sherman married Sarah Odding, the daughter of William and Margaret Odding.9 He and Sarah had a large family of at least 11 children, most of whom survived childhood, married, and had large families.210 Sherman's mother-in-law, Margaret Odding, married secondly John Porter, another signer of the Portsmouth Compact. With Margaret, Porter had one child, Hannah, who married Samuel Wilbur, Jr., whose father, Samuel Wilbore was another signer of the compact.11 Among the many descendants of Philip and Sarah Sherman are former United States Presidents George H. W. Bush and George W. Bush.12 Other descendants include James S. Sherman, Susan B. Anthony,13 Janis Joplin, Sir Winston Churchill, Lyndon LaRouche, Conrad Aiken, Mamie Eisenhower,14 and possibly Marilyn Monroe.15 The ancestry of Philip Sherman is covered in Roy V. Sherman's 1968 genealogy of the family, with additional material published in 2013 by Michael Wood.1617 Cast * Young Maylay as Carl Johnson * Christina Applegate as Dr. Mary Beth Wayne * Yolanda Whitakker as Kendl Johnson * The Game as Dr. Darla Wayne * Faizon Love as Sean Johnson * MC Eiht as Ryder * Clifton Powell as Big Smoke / Dr. Melvin Harris * Samuel L. Jackson as Frank Tenpenny * Chris Penn as Eddie Pulaski * Armando Riesco as Jimmy Hernandez * Christopher Plummer as Thunder Muntz * Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Vialpando * Secret Voice#01 as Grove * Secret Voice#02 as Ballas * Secret Voice#03 as Vagos * Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell Symtom Darla is a recurring fictional character created by Joss Whedonand played by Julie Benz in the first, second, and fifth seasons of the American supernatural television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The character later appeared in the Buffy spin-off series Angel, making at least one appearance in every season. She made her last television appearance in 2004, appearing as a special guest star in the fifth and final season of Angel. Darla is introduced in "Welcome to the Hellmouth", the first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in 1997. It is revealed early on that she is a vampire, initially in league with the Master, Buffy Summers' primary antagonist in the first season. Darla's backstoryis disclosed in the episode "Angel", where it is revealed that she is Angel's sire (the one who turned him into a vampire) and former longtime lover. The character appears in numerous flashback episodes, until she receives a significantly expanded role in Angel. In Angel, she is resurrected by the evil law firm Wolfram & Hart in an attempt to weaken Angel. She later becomes intertwined in many of the story arcs in the second and third season. Darla becomes pregnant, a unique occurrence for a vampire. She sacrifices herself in order to give birth to her and Angel's human son Connor, ending her run on the series. However, Darla continues to appear in flashback episodes during the next two seasons. Conception and casting Julie Benz initially auditioned for the role of Buffy Summers,12 but that later went to Sarah Michelle Gellar, who had previously won the part of Cordelia Chase.1 Benz was offered the small role of the vampire Darla in the pilot episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Her performance was so well-received that her character appeared in a few more episodes.2 In an interview with TheTVAddict.com, Benz said of her casting: "I was supposed to die in the pilot, but about halfway through the pilot Joss Whedon was like, 'We're giving you a name and we're not going to kill you.' And he did that for a while until it finally came time to kill me, and kill me, and kill me and killed [sic] me."3 She later went on to say: Darla is first killed in the seventh episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In that episode, it is revealed that Darla was once romantically involved with Angel and that she made him a vampire.4 Angel stakes her through the heart.4 Benz was asked to return to the role three years later, but not on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon wanted her to appear on the spin-off Angel, which focused on Angel's adventures in Los Angeles. Benz said in an interview: When asked in an interview with Robert Canning of IGN about how she felt about being asked to come on to Angel after previously being killed off, Benz commented: Benz went on to add, Darla appears in twenty Angel episodes, mainly as an evil antagonist. The character is known for dying the most in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer franchise. Benz later emphasized: Category:2017 films